Edd's Wrestling Rematch
by jessejj
Summary: Edd gets a rematch against Lee. Will the ending be different this time?


It was a quiet day in the cul-de-sac, mainly because Ed and his sister Sarah went to New Orleans to help take care of their sick Aunt Martha. Edd and Eddy were left to think of scams on their own.

"What are we going to do Edd" Eddy said pacing the concrete. "I haven't been able to think of a single scam since Ed left. I'm out of ideas".

"You know Eddy" Edd said looking at his favorite book 'Joys of Rules'. " You could just settle down and read a nice book".

"How is a book going to help me" Eddy snapped back "I haven't tasted a single jawbreaker in months and I'm going crazy".

Then he paused. He finally got an idea.

"That's it" he shouted in delight.

"What is it" Edd asked with a puzzled look.

"The scam that made us the most cash" Eddy replied "We're going to do it again".

"Oh, and which one was that".

"Your wrestling match with Lee Kanker" Eddy said, still jumping up and down with excitement.

Edd turned pale white. He remembered his last wrestling match with Lee. He got destroyed, maimed, and crushed. Eddy saw the look on his friend's face.

"Don't worry, Edd" he said "this time I'm going to turn you into a wrestling technician"

Two hours later, Eddy and Edd arrived at the Kanker sister's trailor. Lee's sister May answered the door.

"Hello Edd, hello Eddy" she said with a sinister grin. "Are you here to tell me that my big lug, Ed, is back".

"No" Edd responded shivering from the knees down. "We're here to speak to Lee".

May frowned and led the intimidated boys to her sister's room. Once there she knocked on the door.

"WHAT DO YA WANT" Lee shouted from behind the closed door.

"Edd and Eddy want to speak to you" May shouted back at the top of her lungs.

"Well what are you waiting for" Lee snapped back. "Let 'em in".

Once the door opened, Eddy ran behind his taller companion.

"Well ain't this a surprise" she said with a crooked smile. "What brings you here to our trailor".

"Edd is here to challenge you to a wrestling rematch" Eddy said still quivering behind his friend.

"Is that right" Lee said rising up from her seat. "Did you already forget about that butt whooping I gave ya"

"No" Edd said nervously " I remember that well".

"Well, do you accept or not" Eddy said pretending to be brave.

"Yes I do" Lee said with an even more crooked smile.

With that, Edd and Eddy ran out of the trailor. Once bac in the cul-de-sac, Eddy began to train Edd for tomorrow.

"How am I going to get ready to wrestle Lee in just 24 hours" Edd asked with a nervous look on his face. "I'm heading for another beat down".

"It's okay, Edd" Eddy assured him. "I said I was going to turn you into a wrestling technician and that's what I'm going to do".

Eddy reached into his attic and pulled out a box full of videos.

"These are all of my brother's favorite Bret Hart matches" he said inserting one of the videos into the VCR. "You're going to learn from the greatest wrestling technicians of all time. First Bret Hart vs Rowdy Roddy Piper at WrestlmaniaVIII"

The two boys watched the video from beginning to end.

"So what did you learn, Edd" Eddy asked taking the video out of the VCR.

"Um" he replied with a confused look.

"Ok" Eddy replied with a disappointed expression. "Next tape Bret Hart vs Stonecold Steve Austin".

Edd and Eddy kept watching videos until he started to make some progress. The next day kids from all over the cul-de-sac made their way to the junkyard. At $1 per admission they filled up the seats Eddy laid out for them.

"Do you think this is going to be like the last time Edd tried to wrestle" Nazz asked Kevin.

"I hope so babe" he replied. "I paid good money to see the dork get clobbered".

Then it was showtime. Lee was already in the ring when Edd made his entrance. He was wearing a pink and black wrestling suit with a black leather jacket and pink sunglasses. When reached the ring he handed Eddy his jacket and sunglasses. The match began. Lee tried to hit Edd with a spear, but he swiftly moved out of the way and hit Lee with an insegury kick to the head. She picked herself up and tried to spear him again. Edd grabbed her head and gave her a DDT. Lee laid flat on the ground. Edd took the opportunity. He grabbed her legs and put her in a sharpshooter. Lee screamed in agony. Finally she could no longer take the pain. She tapped out. The crowd began to cheer. Eddy raised his friend's hand in victory. Edd finally beat Lee and this moment would go down in history.


End file.
